versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm the Albatross
Storm the Albatross '''is the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, serving as the enforcer of the Legendary Wind Rider Jet the Hawk. Background Long ago, the Babylonians, who were actually aliens, appeared out of a wormhole in their ship, Astral Babylon. However, in order to protect the cosmos from the power they wielded, they took their engine units, the Arks of the Cosmos, and scattered them across the galaxy. They also entrusted the key to Babylon to the leader of their most famous group of thieves, the Babylon Rogues, in the hopes that one day Babylon would be reawakened, before Astral Babylon froze in place and became Babylon Garden. The key was passed down from generation to generation, eventually landing in the hands of the musclebound Storm, and his two companions Wave and Jet. Together, the triad took up the role of the new generation of Babylon Rogues, with Storm in particular forming a strong rivalry with fellow meathead Knuckles the Echidna. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Is far stronger than Jet the Hawk) Speed: Subsonic '''movement speed on Extreme Gear (Shown as being able to keep up with Jet and his Type-J gear), with '''Faster than Light '''reactions (Able to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog in this category, both in the Riders series and the greater Sonic series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher''' (Able to take blows from Sonic and characters comparable to him with ease) '''Hax: '''Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Creation, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, possible Space-Time Manipulation '''Intelligence: Below Average '(Is extremely stupid, preferring to muscle his way through problems rather than think of clever solutions, and chooses to be subservient to almost everyone, even his enemies. However, he did manage to collect two Arks of the Cosmos from Amy and SCR-HD, an act Jet praised him for) '''Stamina: High '(Is able to race five times in a row without taking a break) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Wind Manipulation: '''Thanks to the power of the winds, Storm can make wind trails behind him to make superpowered turbulence, and generate tornados he can place in front of himself. * '''Space-Time Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos are actually black holes, which is how they manipulate gravity. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Anyone hit by Octo-Ink has their vision clouded for some time. * '''Summoning: '''The Octo-Ink power allows Storm to summon a little octopus to spray ink on foes. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''With the Ark of the Cosmos, Storm is capable of not only removing gravity altogether, but using it to pick up and throw objects, stick to walls, and dive forward at incredible speeds. * '''Water Manipulation: '''Tropical Storm is capable of summoning huge waves of water to hurl at enemies. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Certain power-ups allow Storm to create a bomb that he can hurl at enemies to damage them. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''By collecting Rings, Storm's gear levels up and allows him to hit harder and move faster. * '''Flight: '''By riding the wind, Storm is able to fly with his Extreme Gear. * '''Shielding: '''By collecting the proper power-up, Storm is able to project a defensive shield that can block one attack before disappearing * '''Creation: '''Certain power-ups allow Storm to create items like a bowling ball and soda can to aid in his racing abilities. * '''Homing Attacks: '''The Free Throw item allows Storm to home in on targets and stun them with a basketball. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Storm can generate miniature thunderclouds ahead of him to zap foes with a jolt of electricity. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Storm is able to boost forward at high speeds. * '''Drift: '''Allows Storm to turn tight corners by expending air. * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Storm can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count. * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Storm recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear. * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Storm to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings. * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Storm to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Storm to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Storm can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Storm to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Storm can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes him to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well. * '''Grind: '''Storm can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP, as well as take shortcuts, with certain gear. * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Storm can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings he can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether. * '''Kick-Dash: '''Storm kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Storm hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs. * '''Wind Boost: '''Same as the Air Boost, but Storm surrounds himself in wind to both damage enemies and absorb their Rings/money. Equipment * '''Extreme Gear: '''Storm uses these hoverboard devices to race against foes at incredibly high speeds, enough to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog. Storm can use many...MANY types of Gear, but his preferred choice is the Type-S, a powerful Gear with the capability to smash through barricades, boost Air/GP available, and increase Storm's speed using Gear Change. A full list of Extreme Gear Storm can use can be found here, here, and here * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Storm can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Storm's speed significantly. ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Storm's eyes with distracting colored ink. ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Storm jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Storm can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise. ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can. ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball. ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Storm fires a torpedo with homing capabilities. ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Storm. ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Storm uses when riding a bike. Key '''With Extreme Gear Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can harm robots like E-10000R and G with his strikes * Heavily damaged the E-10000R robot with a single punch. * Busted down a door. Speed/Reactions * Able to keep up with Amy Rose on foot. Durability/Endurance Edit * Was perfectly fine being inside of a black hole. * Got punched off his board by Knuckles, and got up moments later. Skill/Intelligence * Retrieved two Arks of the Cosmos. * Uncovered the ancient Babylonian treasure along with Sonic, friends, and the Babylon Rogues. * Was a major contender in both World Grand Prixs. Powerscaling Storm is easily one of the physically strongest characters in the series, capable of matching Knuckles the Echidna in power, who in turn is stronger than Sonic in terms of raw power. Thus, Storm should solidly scale to any feats performed by the Base Sonic cast, who in turn can scale to him since they can harm him with their strikes. Storm can also keep up with the rest of the cast despite being slower than most of them. Weaknesses * Storm is not very fast without his Extreme Gear. * Gear requires Air in order to function, although this has been retconned in future games to some degree. * The Arks are useless without Gravity Power. * Extremely stupid. * Singleminded in his pursuit of pleasing Jet and becoming his top henchman. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SEGA Category:Subsonic Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Villains